


I didn't want you to end up like me

by DeepFriedArchangel



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, RIP, and death, i legit made this for one sentence, just sadness, theres no fluff, this is just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepFriedArchangel/pseuds/DeepFriedArchangel
Summary: David assumed everything was fine. Daniel was in the hospital---potentially prison, Jen just disappeared, Gwen was.... Gwen. Everything was back to normal.





	I didn't want you to end up like me

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping it'd be longer but still im sorry

David assumed everything was fine. Daniel was in the hospital---potentially prison, Jen just disappeared, Gwen was.... Gwen. Everything was back to normal. The campers, except Max,  don’t remember much other than Daniel showing up and someone leaving in an ambulance. Most likely having a blackout of memories during the ‘purification’ period. Everything was as safe... Well, as safe as being stuck outside in the woods with a Quartermaster who has a shady background. Safe.

Max was more on edge after the Daniel incident. He didn’t outwardly show that he cared for the other campers and counselors, but he risked sleep to make sure they wouldn’t be ambushed by Daniel or that creep Jen. The boy did this for weeks. David was worried about how tired he always ended up being during the day, since he was secretly aware of Max’s outings.

Max started to lay off of the watch, getting himself some sleep, for a week or two before he noticed David acting.... _Odd._

None of the other campers noticed when David pulled out a fiddle instead of his guitar. None of the other campers noticed that David seemed to have neck issues, since it started to crack all the time. No one noticed that David started to have blue eyes, instead of green. No one but Max. Max managed to hide that he had this information, he dared not to tell Nikki or Neil because the both of them aren’t quite the best at keeping secrets. He went along with the stupid camp activities, later to stray off and find answers at night.

Many nights had gone by and Max wasn’t any closer to his goal, making him antsy. ‘David’ hasn’t shown any signs of trying to sacrifice the kids and David hasn’t shown any signs of being okay. The only piece of evidence Max finding being David smartphone. He looks through the news to find an article about a hospital breakout. He swipes through the story to find a photo of a man staring back at him. A man with white blond hair, ice-cold blue eyes, and an unnerving smile. He quickly stashed the phone under his pillow and tried to sleep. He ended up not sleeping that night.

“Good morning campers!” Daniel yells around the tents, attempting to wake everyone up. “Today we’ve got a special activity! Come meet me at the mess hall and I will tell you all about it!”

Max asks Daniel if he could sit out, using the excuse of nausea and stomach pain to get out of it. Daniel, trying to impersonate David, lets him. Telling him that he will be expected to join them tomorrow for their activities. Max agrees and heads back into his tent to plan his day. He waits for Daniel to be out of sights before he sets off.

He looked everywhere. David’s closet, Gwen’s closet, bathrooms, storage rooms, just to come to no results. He mutters to himself about how there has to be somewhere he hasn’t looked. He exits the cabin and looks out through the woods and over the lake, until he sets his eyes upon Spooky Island.

“That’s it!” He quietly exclaims to himself. He looks at David’s phone for the time and sets off for Spooky Island, thinking that the activity will go on a lot longer.

He looks around one last time for any other campers or Daniel to catch him in the act. No one is around so he finds a boat and quickly rows to the island. He sets foot upon the ground and heads to Cameron Campbell’s old summer home. Luckily this time, the QM isn’t there to scar him once more. He grabs his flashlight and starts looking around.

At the beginning, he doesn’t find anything out of the ordinary. Everything is where the three (plus Jasper) left it. He then goes to look behind the rotating wall, thinking that Daniel wouldn’t know that Max knew about it. He turned on the lights and noticed something wasn’t how they saw it last time. Some of the experiments were taken out and some were even broken.

He goes to peer at the door until he noticed a trapdoor under one of the rolling tables. Max pushed the table to reveal the door.

He opened it and saw what he was looking for. He found David.

David was breathing, luckily. He looked like he had eaten but not enough to sustain his weight. He was undressed, Daniel taking his clothes, and shivering. David looks up to the opening in fear thinking it was Daniel.

“David,” Max whispered, trying not to spook David more than he is, “I’m here to help you get out.”

_“M-Max?”_ He stutters, _“Why-why are you her-here?”_

Max rolls his eyes, “I just told you, moron.” He grabs the knife he stole from Nurf’s tent and heads down the ladder to cut the rope on David’s arms and legs. “You look like you haven’t eaten in days! What the fuck has he been feeding you!” Max asks, looking at the bile and bones on David.

“N-not well. He’s take-taking things from up there. They aren’t good.” David whimpers and sobs. He leans his head to Max’s shoulder to silence his cries. Max finishes cutting the ropes and puts his arms around David’s back.

Max looks the ladder and back to David, he pulls an apple out of his jacket pocket and passes it to David. The older man takes it and eats it slowly, trying to avoid getting a toothache. “Think you can make it up the ladder?” David nods and they climb the ladder. David stumbles but makes it up with minimal issue. Max hands the man some clothes he had taken out of David’s closet to give him some warmth.

He quickly puts them on and they set off to make it back to Campbell.

They don’t make it to Campbell.

They end up right at the presence of Daniel.

\---------

“Now,” Daniel says, hauling the two to the outside of the summer home, “Who knew a ten year old could see through my disguise! I mean, I look just like you Davie.” The man says with a chuckle, neck cracking as he speaks. Max starts to open his mouth but is interrupted by Daniel, “You better not open that mouth, Maxie, or David here won’t make it to tomorrow!” Max closes his mouth and has a look of utter terror on his face.

Daniel carries them to a theater mount from when David was a kid, he sets them down and ties them to the audience.

“Ladi- Well, I guess just gentlemen because I don’t happen to see any ladies here? Do you?” The two shake their heads and look back to the cultist. “I thought so.” He pauses to think and looks back at the two, “So, I have decided that since none of you are willing to see the light. I will force you to.”

He pulls out a book and starts reading from it. Max unties the ropes on his hands and starts working on David’s. Both of their arms break free and the two try to make it out before Daniel finishes.

That fails.

They’re caught.

Daniel has had it.

“Well since you two decide against seeing the light and reaching ascension! I will have to take my sacrifice!” Daniel’s neck cracks as he pulls on David and brings him to the stage. “You seem to be the best choice.”

Max looks to David with a look of heartbreak, “Yo-you can’t!”

“And why is that, Max?” His neck cracks with his words.

“He-he has so much to live for! He has the other ca-campers and his family back home and m-” he pauses and stands up straighter, “-and me. He’s the only fucking family I have left. You can’t just take my only fucking family left.”

“You don't see the brighter picture, Max.” He smiled, his eyes wide. “I have no family and look at how I turned out! I want people to understand ascension and look to the light. The light needs sacrifices!” With those words, he cuts David’s arms, which began to bleed rapidly.

Max doesn’t dare to run forward but instead collapses in sobs. “Y-you fu-fucking monster! You can’t just kill people!”

Daniel’s pupils contract and he looks to the boy, “I can,” he cuts David’s side, “and I will.” He slices up his spine. David screams from pain and cries until he’s too dehydrated to do so. His head starts to float and he starts to pass out from blood loss. Max screams for David but gets no avail.

And then, David is gone.

Daniel finishes him off with a stab to the heart, pulling it out so he could see the blood stain David’s shirt. Max runs to David to say goodbye.

Max sees a little boy appear from behind the bushes. “D-Davie? Is that you?”

“He’s gone, Jasper.” Max wipes a tear from his eye, “He’s fucking gone and I couldn’t do shit about it.”

Jasper looks to David, trying to tap him but getting no response. The man continues to bleed out, motionless

“I-i,” the ghost stammers, tears welling up in his eyes, “I wanted to see you again but not like this Davie!” Max looks to the boy and sees him kneeling there, “I wanted you to visit me to play and catch up with me! I can’t leave the island so I hoped you would bring me things!”

“I didn’t want you to end up like me.”

“I didn’t want you to die.”

Max goes to hug David one last time, tears dampening his blood stained shirt.

“J-Jasper,” the ghost looks up to him, “Im-imma go look for Gwen to go c-call the police. You stay with David.” The ghost nods and Max sets off.

He comes back near immediately with the police and Gwen, Daniel nowhere to be seen.

The camp shuts down the next day. The campers head home in tears, except Max. He has nowhere to go.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i legit did this so i could have jasper say a really sad line to david and whoops here it went lmao


End file.
